


Late night movie

by xacular



Series: Tumblr Requests [10]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Anal Sex, C137cest, Caught, Couch Cuddles, Hand Jobs, M/M, Movie Night, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 15:49:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15004172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xacular/pseuds/xacular
Summary: Request: C137cest calm smut.





	Late night movie

It was just past midnight, Beth and Jerry had gone to bed hours ago and Summer had just gone to her room half way through their last movie. Every weekend Rick and Morty stayed up late and had a movie night where they could just relax, they had decided it was good for the both of them.

Rick was picking the next movie usually he chose something interdimensional but this time it was a normal human movie and one Morty had seen before.

He looked at Rick as if to say why this? The man just smiled back at him half heartedly shrugging his shoulders. Plopping back down on the couch he set his head in his hand, looking at the T.V.

Morty looked over at him and back to the movie, he moved closer awkwardly cuddling up beside him looking back to his face. Morty felt Ricks hand rest on his hip. Smiling he relaxed into Rick resting his hand absently on his thigh.

It didn’t take long for Morty to be staring back up at Rick he couldn’t help how attractive he was, the sleekness of his jaw how soft his hair looked, he was so taken up with his staring Morty hadn’t realized he started rubbing Ricks thigh.

He had really only half been paying attention to this movie but now he wasn’t at all, he looked down at the hand casually rubbing his thigh, watching the gentle thumb brushing his inner thigh. Swallowing he dipped his fingers under Morty’s waistband. Suddenly the rubbing stopped, Rick looked at Morty’s face he was blushing from ear to ear shameless look in his eyes. He acted on his urge to corrupt the innocent teen.

Morty watched Rick’s face he watched it get closer to his. He could feel the sexual tension like a rope pulling his own face to meet Rick’s. Their lips met Morty took in a deep breath he wanted more, Morty tentatively slipped his tongue past his lips asking for passage into the older man’s mouth. It was given, his mouth was warm bitter from the flavor of alcohol but Morty didn’t mind. He became acutely aware of Rick’s hand slowly making its way around his body avoiding the one place Morty really wanted him to touch.

Rick wasn’t sure how far Morty was willing or wanted to go he was being careful waiting for signs of if he wanted more or if this was just him getting caught up in the moment. Without breaking from the kiss Rick felt Morty guild his hand onto his dick through his pants softly moaning in Rick’s mouth at the touch. Rick pulled back from their steamy kiss.

“Morty is this what you want?” his whisper brushing against Morty’s cheek.

He looked into Rick’s pale blue eyes. Biting his lip, he nodded a breathy yes leaving his mouth. Rick started to rub Morty through his pants being met by soft gasps. He leaned into Morty laying him down on the couch. Expertly he undid the boy’s pants slipping his hand past his underwear Rick massaged Morty’s hard cock in his firm hand.

Morty moved his hips against Rick’s hand trying to be quiet he reached up pulling him back in for another deep kiss.

_Creak._

Abruptly they both stopped looking to the stairs. They both sat up pretending they were just watching the movie cuddling when summer came into view. She walked passed them to the kitchen getting some water. Saying goodnight to them both before heading back to bed. They watched the stairs listening until they heard the faint sound of her door closing.

Each let out a sigh of relief giggling softly, Morty looked up. “That was close huh?”

“Do you want to keep going?” he smiled down at Morty.

Rick nodded his head in the direction of the stairs. Only when he stood the room was filled with a bright green glow. Morty went through the portal first surprised to be in Rick’s room.

“It was quieter.”

The deep raspy voice filled his ears feeling the man pressed against his back arms around his waist. Morty tilted his head to the side, the soft skin of his neck was met by loving kisses while a wandering hand dropped his pants teasing the still aroused teen.

The breathy whisper of a beg not to be mean brought out another smile against his neck before Rick led him to the bed. Now standing before Morty he dropped his own pants revealing his own hearty erection. Morty looked down reaching for it he stroked it as Rick took the rest of his clothes off.

Laying down he patted the bed Morty took off his shirt and boxers before getting on his hands and knees on the bed. Rick reached out cupping the boy’s face bringing him in for more kisses, he really enjoyed how good Morty tasted like a forbidden flavour filling his mouth. Gently he thrusted up into the hand that took hold of his cock. Without looking he grabbed the nearly empty bottle of lube on his beside table careful not to use it all yet he dabbed some on his finger before softly pressing it at the boy’s entrance.

It was cold making him gasp into the warm sensation of his grandpa’s mouth. He felt Rick hesitate as a sort of question on if he wanted to keep going Morty pushed against the finger which was enough for Rick to rub the lube around slowly pushing a little harder until it slipped in.

They stayed like that for a while Rick fingering Morty slowly stretching him out through moans and gasps, soft pleases once Rick was satisfied he used the rest of the lube for his cock telling Morty he wanted to see him ride it.

Morty going at his own slow pace worked his way down easing himself onto the feeling. He felt hot and when he finally opened his eyes to look at Rick he saw the man staring intently blush on his face at the way he fit in Morty’s ass. This made Morty’s cock twitch he felt good knowing he could pull that look out of the man he respected so much.

Morty rode slowly but it didn’t seem to matter much to Rick. Morty was so tight every movement brought him discernible pleasure. When Morty’s moans started getting too loud he would use a kiss to shush him. Rick was starting to get close he could feel the pull in his stomach he started jerking off his partner inching them both closer to climax. It happened Morty came in Rick’s hand not too long after Rick embraced Morty thrusting up into him filling him with his own hushed moans.


End file.
